The Fey Girls
by White Weasel
Summary: Mia, Maya, Dahlia, Iris, and Pearl have all formed a girl group know as "The Fey Girls". Phoenix Wright, their manager, is stuck on tour with them. How exactly does one keep a professional relationship when there are four beautiful girls around? The answer, you don't.
1. Prologue

Five girls stood on a stage in the middle of a large dome. It was half-time of Super Bowl L and the stadium packed full of fans were cheering for a different reason. One of the world's most famous singing groups were performing for them live: The Fey Girls. Like any other group everyone had their favorite of the five.

The oldest was Mia "Posh" Fey. She was probably the one who attracted the older listeners with her appearance. Next in chronological order was Dahlia "Scary" Fey. She seemed to have the most fans of all the girls. Her twin sister, Iris "Ginger" Fey, was the cute shy beauty. Maya "Sporty" Fey, was Mia's younger sister. She was almost the face of the entire group. If you knew who the Fey girls were you knew Maya. The last, and smallest, member of the group was none other than Pearl "Baby" Fey. She appealed to the younger crowds because of her age.

Throughout the entire performance the lucky fans who were around the stage tried to touch the girls.

"Dollie, I love you!" One man yelled as he tried to touch his crush's feet. All the red head did was roll her eyes. She was used to the obsessed fan boys giving her declarations of love. Who in their right mind would think that a celebrity would say that they loved a fan who they had never even met?

After they had sung another song the show was over and the girls went over to their manager, Phoenix Wright.

"That was great you guys!" Phoenix complimented as he led them to their dressing rooms.

"Mia was off key." Dahlia said bluntly as she shrugged off the pink leather jacket she was wearing.

"You came in late and cut off to early." Mia retorted. The two cousins had never been on the best of terms with each other.

"Not like anyone noticed. Besides, it's too much work to time myself."

"More like you were too busy flirting with your fan base." Dahila glared at Mia. That had struck a nerve, and now she was pissed.

"At least I have a fan base!" Mia recoiled. She looked as though she was about to shoot out a comeback when a young man and woman appeared.

"Oh, hello!" Phoenix said as he vigorously shook their hands. "You must be Ms. Vasquez and Mr. Manella." The two nodded their heads. "Girls, these two will be interviewing you for your movie."

"What movie?" Maya asked as she cocked her head.

"The movie you all signed the contract for, 'Fey Girl's World'." Vasquez replied.

"Um, I-I never-" Phoenix placed his hand over Iris's mouth.

"You know the deal that's going to make us lots of _money._" The Feys all stood there, not responding. "Why don't we start the interview?" The girls were asked a series of questions ranging from "What's your personal favorite song?" to "How do you get along with your relatives?" After about an hour it was all over.

"Mr. Wright, would you please answer just one question?" Vasquez inquired.

"Sure."

"What kind of relationships do you have with the girls?"

"Strictly Professional." With that he sent the pair away. The girls had to get going if they wanted to make it to New York for their next concert


	2. Mia Posh Fey

**AN: Heh Heh, I bet you didn't think this was getting an update, but it did. A short one yes, but an update none the less. I should probably give you a few warnings for this story. Multiple pairings for the same person, (I'm sure you all know who) one chapter that is more awkward than the others (I'll remind you again when we get there), short chapters, and short story (only seven chapters in all). Anyways, enjoy.**

The girls had just finished an autograph session after their New York concert, and Diego, the head of security, was currently trying to push back the rabid fans that had not had the chance for an autograph.

"But I just need Pearly to sign…" A fan boy was cut off as other members of security escorted him outside. Mia let out a sigh of relief; being a super star was not an easy job. She stood up from her place behind the table she was sitting at and headed for her dressing room. Sure, she didn't need to change from her black dress with white under shirt, but she needed to relax.

She was just lying down on her sofa when a knock was heard on the door. Sighing she sat up and pulled her shirt up a little more.

"Come in." She announced. A certain black haired manager peeked his head in the doorway.

"Hey Mia." His whole body now appeared in the doorframe. Mia gestured for him to come in and sit down.

"Anything we need to talk about?" Mia asked as she saw how nervous Phoenix was ; she was usually the first to be informed if anything major was going to be happening to the group. Her eyes widened. "It isn't about _She Blinded Me with Evidence_, is it?" Oh how she hated the band made up of Miles Edgeworth, Franziska Von Karma, Ema Skye, and Winston Payne. They were rivals in everything. Album sales, ticket sales, anything you could name.

"Yes, it seems that they have come out with a new single, _Luminol_. They even have a music video made." Phoenix brought his laptop out and pulled up the video. Ema was singing the vocals, while Miles played the bass without expression. Franziska was playing the drums and Winston provided the lead guitar. The video wasn't anything extraordinary, yet it already had three million hits.

"Heh, a least Winston wasn't screeching in it like last time."

"Lana really must've advertised this one." Mia was referring to their band manager.

"We'll just have to write a new song. Are you ok with that?" Mia nodded her head. "Oh yeah, there's one more thing."

"Oh please don't say that those Gavineers have also released a new song." That band also caused endless headaches for the Fey Girls.

"It's not about them. It's about you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, somebody once said that 'Life is like a box of dried fruit, sometimes you're going to get dates.' Mia, would you be as kind as to give me a date." Phoenix grinned, thinking he was clever from the bad pun he just used as a pick up line. Mia was reeling from shock. She was not expecting to be asked on a date by her manager who was what, eight years younger than her.

"Th-that's very sweet of you but I…" Phoenix 'yawned' and placed his arm around Mia's shoulder.

"Mia, have I ever told you that you have really pretty eyes?"

"…No, I don't believe so. Phoenix I already have…" Phoenix put a hand up to her lips.

"Don't speak." He was obviously trying to be suave, key word _trying._

Before Mia could say anything else another knock was heard on the door. Without waiting for an answer the door was opened and Diego's face appeared in the door.

"Hey, Mia kitten, I got you a cup of coffee…" Diego looked over at Phoenix who still had his arm wrapped around Mia. Diego swiftly threw the small mug in his hand; it hit Phoenix dead on the head.

"Ah! Hot!" The manager stood up and in the process let the oldest Fey Girl go. He wiped at his face with the blue sleeve of his suit jacket. "What the hell was that for?!"

"For Mia." Diego stated simply. He walked closer and helped her off the couch.

"Come on, I know you're the head of security, but it's not like I was harming her or-"

"But she is my _girlfriend._" Diego glared and took a step toward the younger man. Phoenix in return took one step back.

"Guys I really don…" Mia was silenced as Diego charged at Phoenix.

"For taking away my kitten." He stated as he hit his face square in the jaw. "Now get out." Phoenix quickly scurried out of the room. He didn't want to deal with an even angrier Diego.

As Phoenix was walking to the medic on staff, presumably for ice, Pearl popped seemingly from nowhere.

"Have you seen Musical Maya?" She asked using her term of endearment for her cousin.

"Sorry, no." The girl looked saddened by this fact. "Have you asked anyone else?"

"Yes, Musical Iris. I just thought that I'd ask you because you two are…" her demeanor did a total 180, now she looked as if she were lost in dreamland. "…Special someones."

"W-wait minute, th-that's not…" But before he could finish his sentence Pearl had already run off. Phoenix sighed. He could never, no matter how hard he tried, get the young girl to think that he and Maya were not in a relationship. Being the manager of five girls was a tough job. _At least I'm not lawyer._

**Tada, here you go. Leave a little review for me so I know what was good and what needs work.**


	3. Dahlia Scary Fey

**AN: Well, here's the next chapter. This chapter is probably a little more serious than the others. This may be attributed to the fact that I was listening to the song Uninstall the whole time I was writing. Anyways, enjoy.**

The Fey Girls had, yet again, finished a concert and were heading toward a white limo waiting to take them back to their hotel. The girls were, of course, being swamped by fans. Diego Armando did a good job of getting the pop stars out… with the exception of the red head.

Yes, Dahlia was still struggling to make her way through the mob. It wasn't as if Diego had forgotten about the girl… he was just too busy taking care of the others to help her. Yeah, let's go with that.

"Get the hell out of my face!" Dahlia swatted at the hands that were crowding her vision. "You're blocking my view." She was beyond aggravated. Why would humans obsess over other humans? It just didn't make sense.

"Hurry up, Dollie!" Phoenix yelled. Dahlia growled slightly, she hated when he called her that and he was well aware of that fact.

"I'm coming, _Feenie_." The smirk that had previously been on his face quickly fell. Revenge was sweet. Seeing that the crowd would not move away from her without some sort of distraction she grabbed the golden chain around her neck and tossed it as if it were a grenade. Many people chased after the object or were distracted enough that Dahlia was able to make her way to where the others were waiting.

"Yay, Musical Dahlia is here, now we can go!" The youngest member said from inside the limo.

"Yeah, stop making everyone wait on you. You're holding everyone else back." Mia said as she crossed her arms.

"If you don't want me I could always go solo. Dahlia Hawthorne has a nice ring to it." She said as she stood in front of the limo, refusing to go in.

"N-now let's not be rash. I can't be losing one of my best performers." _If not for the talent for all the money she brings in._ Phoenix gently pushed Dahlia into the Limo; thankfully she got in.

Fifteen minutes passed. They finally arrived at a ritzy hotel in the downtown area. They checked in and got their room keys, separate room for each of them, even Pearl. Dahlia immediately made her way up to her room on the eleventh floor. She had had enough of her relatives for one day.

As soon as she was locked in her room she set out to make herself a cup of tea. The hot water had already transformed… all she needed was her secret ingredient. She grasped for the bottle pendant around her neck to find, much to her surprise, that there was nothing there. Where had it gone? She had it before the concert, before the giant mob… ugh how could she have been such an idiot to throw her necklace. Just as she was mourning the loss of her pendant someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Dahlia asked with irritation in her voice.

"Phoenix Wright." She sighed. She couldn't really just shoo away her manager.

"Come in." The blue clad manager stepped into her room closing the door behind him.

"What's wrong, you look… different."

"It's nothing; I just lost something that I can't replace anytime soon." She mumbled, not expecting him to hear her.

"Oh, well maybe these dahlias can make up for your disappointment. They're almost as beautiful as you." He produced the flowers in question from behind his back. He grinned cheekily. She rolled her eyes.

"Save your breath." The man stared at her. "I heard about your attempt to woo Mia."

"Y-you know about that?" He asked as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Yep, oh, heads up, if you're going through the list of eligible bachelorettes in the group I would recommend that you don't use the same lame pick up line that you just used." She turned her back to him and turned the T.V. on. Then she plopped on the king sized bed.

"Okay, now I know something is wrong." He sat next to her on the bed. "You didn't hurt me physically _and _you gave me advice. Who are you, and what did you do with Dollie?"

"Nothing's wrong." Phoenix blinked. _She didn't even react to me calling her Dollie. This must be worse than I thought._

"Dahlia, what exactly did you lose that you can't replace?" She hesitated for a second as she glanced about.

"My…tea ingredient." At this he couldn't help but laugh.

"Your tea," he paused to laugh, "ingredient?"

"Th-that's not what's really bothering me. It was what was holding it that I'm upset about." She defended.

"Holding…?"

"My necklace." Phoenix looked at her clavicle and noticed the lack of her omnipresent accessory.

"I-I could always buy you a new one." She shook her head feverishly.

"It wouldn't be the same. My… boyfriend gave it to me."

"Boyfriend?! I wasn't aware of such a thing…"

"It was a long time ago. He committed suicide when I was nineteen. His name was Terry, and he was an idiot, but still…" Dahlia turned her head way.

_Crap, she's going to start crying. What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?_

"I-It's okay…" He was about to put a friendly arm around her when.

"*ACHOO* Sorry about that." Phoenix quickly pulled his arm back to his side seeing that she had only sneezed.

"Hey, I know I can't give you back the necklace but maybe _I _can give you a new carrying case for your tea."

"Phoenix, no one can ever replace…"

"I'm not talking about as a lover. I'm talking about as a friend." Phoenix smiled slightly as he said this. Much to his surprise she smiled to. He had never actually seen her do so before.

"I'd like that." They continued to talk for a while until Phoenix realized that he had to leave for a meeting.

"Bye Dollie."

"Bye Feenie." Phoenix moved out the door and closed the door behind him after he left. He had gone in there hoping for a date, but came out with something much better than that, a friendship that would last a long time. Even if the friendship didn't last, he had something that would, blackmail.

**Yeah, I made Phoenix and Dahlia become friends. (somewhat) I really hope you liked this update. Please leave a review.**


	4. Pearl Baby Fey

**AN: Yay for an update, with the longest chapter to date. Let's just say that the first draft of this was complete trash and had a completely different plot. I would like to thank my brother for some help on this one. Oh yeah, this chapter can be a bit awkward in some parts, but it isn't too bad. (Hopefully)**

_"Mia, why does it seem that I get the least attention in the fanbase?" Iris asked as she looked down at her hands folded neatly in her lap._

_ "Maybe because you are delicate little flower." Mia put her hand on her cousin's shoulder._

_ "B-but do you think it's because I changed my name to a crazy symbol out of anger toward the record company?" _

_ "Changing your name to a magatama with a hood on it probably wasn't the best idea…"_

"Okay girls, that's a wrap." Phoenix called out after the camera crew had stopped filming. Phoenix predicted that _Fey Girls World _was going to boost the group's popularity tenfold. He didn't care to think about the consequences if the movie tanked, millions of dollars wasted. It was not his money anyway. Maybe if he could just 'persuade' a few of the critics to give the movie a five star review…

"Manager Nick," Phoenix looked down to see Pearl tugging on his pants.

"Yeah Pearls, what is it?" He bent down to make eye contact with the small girl. She started to nervously chew the top of her thumb.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come and play with me. Musical Maya, Mia, and Iris all said they were busy." Phoenix was about to ask about Dahlia, but then remembered how she felt about her relatives, or just people in general.

"I'd love to." He smiled gently, and she smiled back. She eventually took his hand and started to pull him to her trailer where she stayed during these times of filming. She shut the door behind her. The manager couldn't help but notice the security camera set up on a few of the walls in the trailer.

"So, what are we going to play?" Phoenix asked as he noted the absence of toys.

"Crime Investigators!" She exclaimed gleefully while jumping up and down.

"Crime Investigators? Is that some sort of board game?" Pearl giggled.

"No silly, we go and solve the crime and arrest the bad guy."

"By bad guy you mean the insidiously evil being behind everything who is trying to kill us every turn of the way?"

"… Let's go with that." She agreed hesitantly.

"So what's the crime?"

"Mr. Bear was murdered!" She produced a small brown teddy bear from behind her back, presumably from the couch. _Isn't she a little young to be thinking about murder, even if it is make believe._ Phoenix sweat dropped.

"And how exactly did he meet his horrible fate?" The manager stroked his chin in thought.

"Someone shot his eye out with a BB gun!"

"So he bled to death as the BB pierced his cranial cavity and maybe even hit his brain?" Pearl cocked her head and looked at him. _Maybe I should have been a doctor._ "Well, uh, what do we know about Mr. Bear?"

"Umm, he's a bear, and uhh he's uhh… married!" Phoenix grinned at the absurdity of it all.

"Oh really, to who?"

"Umm Musical Dahlia." Phoenix could hardly control his laughter. "The way she would look whenever she held him in her arms."

"Oh really?" Phoenix's face contorted into a trollish smile. He rubbed his hands together like an evil master mind plotting his nemesis's demise. _I can't wait to bring this up with Dahlia later._

Pearl pounded her fist into her hand. "We need to look for clues."

"To the Fey Cave!" Phoenix began to sing a theme song to a certain super hero. "Denananananananana Fey Girls!"

The young girl was confused. "Fey Cave?"

"Just a joke."

_Begin Investigation_

"This seems oddly familiar…" A man carrying a boom mic commented.

"Hold it! Where did you come from?!" Phoenix pointed with his index finger at the man and his friend with a camera.

"Ms. Vasquez asked us to get some behind the scenes footage." The man with the camera shrugged.

"Well get out! How long have you been following me anyway?"

"Long enough to know that you're a player. Too bad we couldn't get any audio with Dahlia, but that hug was pretty convincing." Suddenly a hand lashed out and smacked the manager in the face.

"How could you do this to Musical Maya?"

"Another one eh?" The sound man raised his eyebrows. "We better go Frank."

"But I saw it! I have everything on film." The cameraman who was called Frank was dragged away by his ear courtesy of his colleague.

"Why don't we go investigate somewhere else…" Phoenix suggested. _So that if those guys are still outside I can get away from them._

"Why not go to Musical Maya's trailer; she was Mr. Bear's best friend." She suggested, and she was already opening the door to go.

"Okay, let's go." The two walked over to the singer's trailer to be greeted by the girl herself.

"Oh, hi Nick, hi Pearly. What are you doing here?" At first she seemed surprised about the appearance of the two, but then she looked a bit annoyed.

"We need to investigate your trailer and dressing room." Phoenix declared, and Maya gave him a somewhat weird look.

"We need to know clues about Mr. Bear's murder." Pearl said.

"And we heard you are in the possession of a BB gun." He added.

"I'd love to help, but I'm late to the Steel Samurai panel that I'm the celebrity guest at. I heard that Miles Edgeworth is there. I'm going to fight his opinions to the end. Seriously, who ships Evil Magistrate x Pink Princess, it's not even canon!?" She flailed her arms.

"Don't worry, Manager Nick and I can investigate by ourselves." She gave her cutest look to Maya.

"…Fine, just make sure Nick behaves himself." With that she was off. The investigators walked into the trailer to find that it looked almost exactly like Pearl's, save the fact that Steel Samurai memorabilia was littered everywhere.

"I think she might need to go to a counselor after seeing this." He commented, kicking away a small figurine. Each person looked around the room searching for 'evidence.'

"Manager Nick, why do you like Musical Maya?" The eight year old blurted out.

"I-I do not like her!" He stammered, caught off guard by her question.

"She always seems to like to hang out with you, and she goes on and on about how great you are." Phoenix scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Heh heh, really?" The girl nodded her head.

"Yeah, but I can't seem to figure out why." Phoenix deflated. "N-not like that. What I meant was why do people like each other? What makes them?"

"Well, nothing _makes_ you like someone. You just enjoy being around them."

"I like being around you, does that mean I love you?" She cocked her head cutely.

"In a way yes, but also no." Pearl seemed to ignore the last part of this statement.

"People who are in love… kiss, right?"

"Yeah… w-w-wait, no, no no." He gave each negative more inflection than the last. "There's a difference between loving someone and being in love with someone."

"But I love you, so we kiss."

"Maya loves burgers; does that mean she kisses them?" Phoenix asked, trying to make a point.

"In a way…" _I really need to learn to pick my analogies better._

"W-wait, I c-can't kiss you."

"Don't worry about what Musical Maya will think. This will be our little secret." She pulled an imaginary zipper over her mouth to illustrate her point.

"Pearls, I love you but…"

"Then why won't you kiss me?!"

"But not like that. I think of you more as a daughter, or little sister if anything." Pearl's expression changed from cute, to mad. She was rolling up her sleeve and looked as if she were preparing to punch something, or somebody.

"Kiss me!" The manager slowly started to back away from her.

"Pearl, you don't want an old man like me. I'm seventeen years older than you. Don't you want someone a little… closer in age?" _Please say yes; this is awkward enough already._

"I heard that age is just a number." She went into her fantasy land. "As long as it's true love it doesn't matter." _This is different, you're a kid and I'm an adult! _Phoenix took this opportunity to make a dash for the door. Thankfully he was able to get away from Pearl. On the flip side Pearl had also run after him. "Manager Nick!" She ran toward the filming location. Phoenix saw a security officer up ahead, Diego Armando to be specific.

"Help me!" He hid behind the bigger man.

"Why would I help you, Trite?" Diego pushed Phoenix away from him so that they were facing each other.

"We're buddies, right?" He asked frantically.

"We were acquaintances, but after that little stunt you pulled with Mia kitten…"

"Sorry, I won't do it again. Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorry." He bowed each time he said the word in an attempt to show just how sorry he was.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, but since I haven't done my good deed of the day yet, I will help you. What's your problem?"

"I just need you to distract Pearls long enough so I can get away."

"Running from a child, very manly of you." He smirked.

"Shut up and help me. I'll even pay you." The manager pulled a wad of twenties from his pocket and shoved it toward Diego.

"You keep that much money on you? Thanks for telling me who to rob."

"This is just pocket change." With that Phoenix went to hide behind a potted plant.

"Mr. Armando, have you seen Manager Nick?" Phoenix heard Pearl ask.

"I think he's hiding behind Charley." Phoenix looked down to see a gold chain around the plant's trunk. It said Charley. _Curse you Diego. _Phoenix ran from his hiding spot and hid elsewhere (a closet to be precise) so he wouldn't be found. After he was sure that the girl would not still be wandering about, he tried to leave, only to find that the door had been locked from the outside.

"Hope this teaches you a lesson Trite." Phoenix pounded on the door with his fists. "Ha, how ironic, you chase after a girl who doesn't want you, only later to be chased by a girl you don't want."

"Diego, open this door this instant!" He continued banging for a few minutes, but it soon became apparent that Diego was no longer there. Phoenix would have to wait until the night when the janitor would come before he could get out. _Now I know how that one singer felt being trapped in a closet, though I don't think is wait they had in mind._

**Poor Phoenix, he never gets a break. Yeah, Pearl was the one to chase after Phoenix, not the other way around. For the next chapter we have Iris!**


	5. Iris Ginger Fey

**AN: Now it's time for Iris's chapter! As you may have noticed, Iris's stage name (Ginger Fey) is the only one that doesn't really fit. She kind of got stuck with the leftovers since everyone else already had their perfect stage name. I mean I could have made Dahlia "Ginger" but then everyone else's names would be screwed up. Any who, without further delay, enjoy. **

"I think we should go for something a bit more mainstream." Maya suggested. Right now the girls were in a meeting on their new song. Sure they had writers who would actually make the lyrics, but those writers needed something to go off of.

"I think it should be a love song. Musical Maya would get a solo and sing about Manager Nick." Pearl went off into lala land; presumably fantasizing about the two's wedding. The young singer had gotten over her crush on Phoenix rather quickly. She said there were two reasons. One, Manager Nick already had a special someone, and that it wasn't right to break up their relationship. Two, well, she wasn't telling anyone, but she always smiled whenever anyone would question her about it say it was a secret.

"No, we need to do something hardcore. You know, we get some electric guitars, drums, bass maybe even…" Dahlia began to list off some of her desires for her idea of a song.

"Dahlia, did you forget that your sister is only eight?!" Mia questioned as she glared at her cousin.

"Yeah, so?" Dahlia asked, clearly seeing no problem with this fact.

"So, she does not and should not know about some of the stuff those kinds of songs contain." Mia put her hands on her hips and was just _waiting_ for what Dahlia would say next.

"It's not like they're talking about getting drunk and partying like half the crap on the radio now a days. Mainstream stuff, kind of like what _your little sister_ was suggesting." The red head smirked as she saw her rival become mad. The girls continued to argue about the subject.

"U-Um, I-I have an idea." The small timid voice of Iris offered. Mia and Dahlia were still arguing over the previous ideas that had already been set on the table and paid no attention to their band mate. That, or they just could not hear her.

"It's not like people don't know what a little blood is." Dahlia flipped her hair over her shoulder looking rather annoyed.

"Yes, but we appeal to all ages. What about that ten year old that listens to our song and then decides it is okay to go _murder _someone?" Mia challenged.

"Come on, no one would honestly…" She was about to say more, but a certain blue suited manager interrupted.

"Can you guys put aside your differences for ten seconds and listen to Iris." Phoenix felt somewhat bad for the soft spoken girl. She hardly ever got the chance to voice her opinion on anything.

The room went quiet and Iris could hardly conceal her blush. "I- I was thinking we could do something a little… slower. Like a ballad." For a few seconds no one said anything. "It-it's n-n-not like we have to or anything. I just…"

"I think it's a good idea! We haven't done anything like that in a while." Maya slung her arm around a still blushing Iris. The two cousins were pretty close to one another. One could almost classify them as best friends.

"Me too, I think we should do it!" Pearl was bouncing up and down in excitement. "And it can be a romantic song at the same time."

"I think it's stupid; there's a reason we haven't… oof." Dahlia was surprised to feel Mia's elbow in her gut.

"That would be wonderful Iris." Mia said politely.

"Alright then, I'll go and give the writers these notes." Phoenix held up a pad of paper. "You girls can take a break now, but don't forget that we have to shoot scene 11 at three o'clock." He waved the girls away and headed toward the fax machine.

Iris made her way to her trailer and closed the door behind her. She finally let a smile show through. She was just so happy that everyone had chosen her idea, but she had not wanted to seem conceited, so she held her smile in until she was alone.

Then again, she never would have been able to share her opinion if it weren't for Phoenix Wright. He had been her voice when she couldn't seem to find her own. She moved over to her vanity and looked at herself in the mirror. These feelings she had, they were just ones of friendship…right? And Phoenix's actions, they were simply what he would do for any of the girls. She shouldn't be selfish and think that he only cared for her.

Iris sighed and turned away. The thing was she _wanted_ his feelings all to herself, though she had never told anyone, even Maya. Maybe it was her physique that made him not notice her. She wasn't exactly a Mia. Or maybe it was her personality; she needed to be louder, like Maya. While she was still contemplating this a small knock was heard on the door.

"Hey Iris, it's me, Phoenix. Can I come in?" Iris snapped her head in the direction of the door.

"Yeah, one second." She got up and smoothed her light purple dress out for any wrinkles. She made her way to the door and proceeded to unlock and open it. She gave her usual small smile, but then remembered what she had just been thinking moments ago; she needed to boost her personality. She gave wide smile.

"Hello Iris." He stepped into her trailer and she closed the door behind him.

"H-hello Phoenix," _Be more confident. _"Why are you here?"

The manager rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "I came here to congratulate you."

"Congratulate?" Iris asked as she gestured for him to take a seat on one of the few chairs she had available.

"You know… on coming up with a great idea." _He's so cute right now, and he came here to congratulate me. Gah, Iris he's probably just being nice. He would do the same for anyone else._

"Thank you." Iris turned her face away so that Phoenix could not see the slight blush that was on her cheeks.

"I also got you some Irises." He produced a bouquet of flowers from behind his back. He had completely forgotten what Dahlia's advice about using that pickup technique. "Though they can never match your beauty." Iris's cheeks became an even darker red.

"I… That's so cheesy," She saw how Phoenix's face fell. He was probably expecting a more gentle and timid answer. "But I like them nonetheless."

"Heh heh, really?" Iris nodded slightly. "I had to look all over for some that were not wilting."

"That was very nice of you…" The two sat there awkwardly for a few minutes, neither knowing what to say. Both could hear the clock's second hand ticking.

"So…" Phoenix started, trying to get some sort of conversation going.

"So…" Iris repeated as she tugged on the hem of her dress. More silence followed.

"Have you heard about Winston Payne?" Phoenix offered up. The dark haired girl shook her head. "Apparently that ridiculous hairstyle of his is gone. You know the one with that bobbing pile of hair."

"How?" The singer was shocked to hear of this "tragedy."

"The story goes that Ema experimented 'scientifically' with his shampoo and by the time he got out of the shower it was all gone."

"Oh, wow. That must have hurt his head, and his ego." Iris commented. The room fell into another awkward silence. Phoenix should have probably excused himself, but it would have seemed rude.

"Iris,"

"Yes," The girl replied.

"I didn't come here to congratulate you." Phoenix started.

"…I figured."

"I know you've been in the Fey Girls a long time. I should know, I have always been your manager, but there is something we need to talk about." Iris sighed. He was cutting her from the group, wasn't he? She didn't contribute anything so she was going to leave. _Don't cry Iris, it's not that bad. Be happy that it wasn't someone else more important. Don't cry, whatever you do don't cry. _Even repeating this to herself and digging her nail into her palm did not help, because before she knew it she was crying.

"I-I-Iris?!" Phoenix was alarmed. Why was she crying? This was even worse than when he had thought her twin was crying because this time he had no idea why she was upset.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I sh-shouldn't make this h-harder for you." She wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. "I-I'll be gone within a week."

The manager was alarmed at her statement. "Gone?!"

"I'll leave the group and you alone." She looked away sadly.

"No, I don't want you to leave us alone, especially not me!" Iris looked back over to where Phoenix was standing up from his seat. "I enjoy your company. That's why I was going to ask you on a date."

It was Iris's turn to be surprised. "Date?! I-I don't know what to say."

"I understand if you say no. You wouldn't be the first." Phoenix however, did not elaborate on this.

"No, I'd love to." Iris wiped away the last traces of her tears and was now smiling from ear to ear, and pretty soon Phoenix was too.

"Really, then how about Saturday, one o'clock, Tres Bien?"

"Sure… wait that's tomorrow, we have to film that day." Iris said.

"I'm sure I could pull some strings." Phoenix said as he looked at his watch. "Ah, we better get to the set, it's almost three."

"You go ahead, I have to change." The blue suited man nodded and left her trailer. Iris couldn't help but smile the entire time she got ready, and when she exited her makeshift dressing room she didn't even _try_ to contain the smile on her face.


End file.
